Terminator 3 The Redemption
by Fictionstv
Summary: In the year 2029, Senator John Connor is leading the charge against defense funding for artificial intelligence and robotic soldiers. Assassins from the future threaten the Connor family and John must battle for principle and survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Terminator 3 **

**By Empirestv**

* * *

**July 11, 2029**

* * *

A nuclear missile hit Washington DC instantly incinerating its historic monuments. The Capital building was blasted away throwing stone into the air. Skyscrapers were gutted until eventually their metal frames gave way. The shockwave tore buildings apart and vaporized the inhabitants. Fires roared across the outer edge of the city consuming anyone that managed to live. The children at a park playground were blasted apart. A large mushroom cloud appeared over the nation's capital.

John woke up with a start. He was sweating and shaking from his nightmare vision. "Another nightmare?" his wife, Cameron remarked.

John nodded and got out of bed. Cameron followed the forty-five-year-old US Senator John Connor to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She didn't bother turning the lights on. John preferred the darkness. "You should get more sleep. You have important functions at the Capital," Cameron reminded him.

John nodded after finishing his drink. "Why don't you do it?" he muttered. "You would be better than me."

Cameron gave John a stone-faced expression. "I am not good with people."

John smirked at that and went back to bed. Cameron followed John into the bed and came close to him. John seemed comforted by this as he tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

In the middle of the night, an intense electrical disturbance appeared near a shopping mall. The electricity arched between cargo trucks and then a sphere of energy formed. The sphere quickly evaporated revealing a naked red-haired woman. She was on the ground barely moving but still alive. Staggering to her feet, she walked towards the mall. Cocking her right fist, she smashed the glass doors. Entering the mall, she looked around for food and clothes. Quickly going through the aisles, she found suitable clothes and then placed snacks inside her coat pockets. She then looked over the mall's gun arsenal.

Two police cars holding four police officers came by the mall upon the alarm going off. The four entered the mall and looked around with flash lights. The woman continued looking over the weapons and found a rifle with a scope. She snapped off the lock with her right hand and took the weapon. She also took a pistol and then started collecting ammunition.

"Is anyone here?" an officer asked.

As the officer looked around, he realized someone was behind him. "Don't look around. I don't want to kill you," she said cocking her pistol.

The officer froze at her words. The woman quickly took his pistol and threw it aside. She then fired twice into his legs dropping him. She then slammed the pistol on top of his head knocking him out.

The other three officers heard the shots and raced over. The woman hid in the mall and picked off another officer shooting him in the leg. The officer fired back hitting her arm and missing with his other shots. The woman fled as the two other officers chased after her.

The officers aimed their pistols and fired through the store blasting out the store's windows. The woman fired back until she ran out of bullets. A van then drove through the store knocking over clothes and tables. Two men in body armor fired automatic weapons into the store giving the woman cover fire. The police fired back hitting the men to the chest but without effect. As soon as the woman was inside the van, the two men quickly went back inside.

"Officers down. We need backup," one of the officers said through his radio as the van disappeared.

The woman sat up and looked over her wounds. Her right arm and left leg were bleeding from the gut shot wounds. "What's the damage?" one of the men asked.

The woman flexed the fingers of her right hand. "Superficial," she replied. In her wounds, metallic endoskeleton was exposed.

"Has the mission changed?" one of the men asked.

"No, the target remains the same," she said.

Cop car sirens could be heard nearby. "Activate the cloak," the man in the front seat ordered the driver. The van suddenly shifted and disappeared on the highway.

* * *

**Washington DC**

The next morning, John smiled as greeted his young daughter. Cameron was busy in the kitchen working on bacon and eggs. "You have everything you need for school?" John asked the first-grader.

"Yes Daddy," Katherine replied.

John walked over to Cameron and gave her a kiss as he took a plate. "She forgot her math book. I placed it in her backpack," she said softly.

"She's six," John reminded her.

"I am not judging," she replied.

John turned away from Cameron and ate his breakfast quickly. He was already dressed in his suit and tie. "Why does Mommy not use the replicator?" Katherine asked.

"Mommy likes old-fashion ways just in case the technology fails us," John said smiling. "And so do I."

"Is technology bad?" Katherine questioned.

"No, but relying on it too much can create dependence on it," John taught her.

"Hurry-up Katherine, we are leaving soon," Cameron reminded her.

"You need to eat too, Mommy," she said concerned.

"I have already eaten," Cameron said sweetly.

John eyed Cameron and put his plate on the counter. He gave Cameron a kiss goodbye and then went to his expensive government-owned vehicle.

* * *

News analysts began speculating on what would happen in Washington long before John arrived at the Capital. The bill to be discussed was a defense budget that would authorize funding for artificial intelligence in drone warfare. John was ambushed by reporters as soon as he arrived at the steps of the capital.

"Will you filibuster the defense budget?" one reporter asked.

"I think that is premature at this point," John said.

"What about polls showing rising support for artificial intelligence?" another reporter asked.

"I was elected to lead, not to read polls," John said dismissively.

John was greeted by his Chief of Staff as he walked the halls of the capital. "We have enough information prepared for a filibuster," he said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Tim," John said as they continued to walk.

John then saw a slender police officer guarding the halls. He stared as he saw the T-1000's face on the cop's face. "Problem, Senator?" Tim asked.

"No, I'm good," John said distracted as he entered his office.

"The President wants you to come to the White House for lunch," Tim said.

"This is it," John realized.

"At this point, our only hope is that the President vetoes the bill," Tim said.

John nodded anxiously. A reporter entered the office as scheduled. John stood up from his desk and shook her hand. "Thank you for your time, Senator," she said.

"Of course, Miss Williams," John said politely as the two sat down.

"My readers want to know why you oppose the defense bill so strongly despite pressure from your own constituents in California," she asked.

"The defense bill funds the use of artificial intelligence in our bombers while also promoting the idea of fully robotic soldiers," John said.

"What's wrong with that? Less battlefield deaths," Williams remarked.

"It means our military will no longer be under the control of the President but a computer system. I prefer to have humans in the loop," John said.

"And what of the research towards robotic limbs and stem cell research on human tissue regrowth?" Williams asked.

"As you know, I don't have the luxury of voting in favor the parts of the bill I like. It's all or nothing," John pointed out. "That said, I feel that robotic and stem cell research in this area will lead down a dangerous path. Scientists can now clone skin, hair, muscle, and organs onto non-living frames. I cannot support it," John said shaking his head.

"Many service members overwhelmingly support funding for robotic limbs after our last war. What do you say to them?" Williams asked.

"I would say that I am open to limb transplants as a perfect alternative. I would tell them that this bill could lead to war where the battlefield will be in our own cities," John replied.

* * *

Dr. Serena Kogan entered the veteran rehabilitation center overseeing soldiers with artificial limbs. She was a leading specialist in bio-engineering. She came over to one patient and pretended to smile. "How do you like the limb, Marcus?" she asked.

The soldier flexed the robotic arm. "It feels so real. I can even touch and feel things," he said amazed of his right hand.

"Once the artificial skin has been placed over the limb, you will forget that it is not flesh and blood," she said.

"Maybe I can even go back into the field," Marcus said brightly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kogan asked curiously.

"My guys are still out there," the soldier said simply. "I want to be useful."

"You are useful to me. Your experiences with the limb will help to manufacture future breakthroughs in robotics," Kogan assured him.

"I like the sound of that," he smiled.

Kogan then eyed his robotic limbs. "Let us see how well you walk, now," she said to him. The soldier struggled to get to his feet. Kogan reached up giving his left hand a firm grip. "On your feet, soldier," she said as he got to his feet.

* * *

John walked with his Chief of Staff down the busy halls of the Capital on his way to parking lot. Suddenly bullets blasted through the windows. There was immediate panic as everyone tried to flee. Bullets hit the walls and several people were hit. Tim instinctively placed himself in front of John and was shot in the chest.

"Tim!" John shouted over his childhood friend.

Secret Service was immediately present to escort John away. In the distance the red-haired woman fired an armor piercing assault rifle on a rooftop. Unable to snipe John, she went to fully automatic and started spraying the capital building. Secret Service agents were hit even as they tried to get John to safety in one of the rooms.

With John out of sight, the woman slung her rifle and went downstairs.

John was literally flung into an office room and covered up. "Are you hit, Sir?" the SS agent asked.

"No, I am not hit!" he replied.

"Stay here!" the SS agent said and went outside the office.

* * *

Two SS agents walked through the halls of the Capital until they met up with other SS agents. "Why are you here?" the SS leading agent demanded angrily.

The two false SS agents opened fire killing all but one of the SS agents. Their faces liquefied and then peeled away revealing their true faces. "Where is John Connor?" one of them asked the surviving SS agent. He placed a pistol to the man's forehead.

"Fuck yourself," the SS agent replied.

The false agent frowned and fired. The two false agents then collected full magazines and reloaded their pistols.

* * *

Cameron sped towards the Capital building and got off her motorcycle. As she passed through the metal detector, it sounded off the alarm but no one was there to stop her. The two false agents split up and looked through the halls and offices for John. One looked into John's office with his pistol out. John immediately attacked and struggled with the false agent over the pistol. The pistol was thrown aside but the false agent held John against the wall.

"I don't need the weapon to kill you, John Connor," he smiled.

"You will need it for her," John gasped.

The false agent gave John a confused expression before being thrown across the room. John dropped as he was let go. Cameron grabbed the false agent and slammed him on top of a desk destroying it. The false agent struggled with Cameron and kicked her off of him. Reaching for his pistol, he stood up and fired into Cameron's chest. The bullets sliced through her black jacket and chest. Cameron advanced on the false agent as he reloaded his pistol.

She punched him to the head stunning him and then slammed him up against the wall. She then punched him to the chest shredding his body armor. She tore into his suit and threw the body armor to the floor. The false agent then swung at Cameron forcing her head to the side. With an expression of surprise, Cameron punched his chest breaking a few ribs and causing internal damage. The false agent coughed blood but continued to struggle.

The false agent broke her grip forcing her to back up. The two clashed grabbing each other's hands in a wrestling hold. Despite her smaller frame, Cameron and the false agent were equal in strength. Finally, Cameron raised her leg high kicking the false agent to the chin. Cameron lowered her leg with excellent balance and then grabbed the false agent by the neck. He was bleeding from his mouth and his suit was ruined from the battle. Cameron lifted him off his feet with ease.

"John?" she asked for permission.

"Don't kill him," John said softly.

Cameron squeezed tighter breaking the false agent's neck and then dropped him to the floor. The false agent was still alive but unable to move. Cameron took hold of the false agent's right arm and pulled out a knife. She cut into the limb revealing metal endoskeleton underneath.

"He's not a Terminator. Is he from the rehab facility?" John asked.

"No, this is more advanced," Cameron said analyzing the limb.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" John demanded of the false agent.

"It's…all your fault," he coughed.

Cameron watched expressionlessly as the man struggled to breathe and then fainted. She then turned to John. "He is human, but his limbs resemble a Terminator. There is cybernetics throughout his body," Cameron reported.

"There may be more of them. Where is Katherine?" John asked anxiously.

"Still at the school," Cameron replied.

"She is a prime target! Why did you go to the Capital?" John demanded.

"You are the primary target," Cameron said coldly.

"She is our daughter!" John reminded her.

"My point still stands," Cameron replied.

John gave Cameron a sad look. "A parent must always protect their child above their own safety," he said softly.

"That is irrational. You can produce additional offspring but there is only one John Connor," she said.

"Christ, that was a different time. I am not General John Connor of the resistance," John said to her.

"No, you are not a general. You are the leader in the Senate that will block Skynet from ever being built," Cameron told him.

"All this time, you do not understand love," John said accusingly.

"I understand the concept, but it is something I cannot feel," she replied.

John nodded realizing his arguments were not getting through. "I order you to protect Katherine even if my life is at risk."

"I don't follow your orders, but I understand," she said. Cameron pulled out a new magazine and loaded her pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron and John exited the office and went down the halls towards the exit. Cameron's eyes moved constantly, and she turned her head back often as she led John. A disheveled Senator approached John with a relieved expression. He was a taller older bald man.

"Connor, Thank God," the Senator said approaching them.

Cameron immediately took out a pistol and shot the man in the head killing him instantly. "What the fuck!" John shouted as the man fell.

Cameron felt the man's pulse to make sure he was dead and saw the liquid metal flow off his face revealing the second assassin. "They're using mimetic polyalloy," Cameron explained. She proceeded to search the body taking a pistol and two magazines.

"Where's the real Senator?" John wondered.

"You haven't forgotten?" Cameron asked facing him.

John gave her a serious look. "No."

"Let's go," Cameron said.

* * *

Katherine was in the middle of class at a Washington DC elementary school when an old woman suddenly interrupted. "Katherine, time to go," the old woman said as she entered the classroom.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" the teacher asked politely.

"I'm her grandmother. The Capital has been hit, and Katherine is leaving with me, now," Sarah Connor said bluntly.

The teacher quickly turned to her phone and saw the news reports of the attack at the capital. She stared wide-eyed at her phone. "Go," she said shaking her head stunned.

Katherine made her way to her grandmother. "Stay close to me," Sarah said gently.

"Okay, grandma," Katherine said confused.

The two entered the hallway filled with lockers.

* * *

Outside, the red-haired woman got off her motorcycle and walked casually towards the school with an M4 rifle pointed in the air as she walked. "Ma'am, weapons are not allowed on the premises," the security guard told her.

The red-haired woman fired a single shot to the head killing the guard. She went through the doors and looked around for which classroom Katherine Connor might be in. Sarah saw the red-haired woman with the rifle and immediately placed Katherine behind a wall. She watched in horror as the red-haired woman entered the classroom filled with kids.

The woman looked over the frightened children and fired a few shots into the ceiling. "Shit!" Sarah said to herself thinking the woman was shooting the kids.

The red-haired woman exited the classroom and headed for another classroom. Sarah took out her pistol and fired into the red-haired woman's shoulder. The red-haired woman jerked from the shot but indicated no pain. She aimed at Sarah and fired a barrage of bullets. Sarah took cover behind the row of lockers. The red-haired woman advanced on Sarah firing her rifle as she did. Out of bullets, the red-haired woman quickly replaced the magazine. Sarah fired at the woman in the chest and replaced the magazine. The red-haired woman took a step back and hissed in pain from the impact of the bullets. She quickly chambered a round into her rifle and fired on burst towards Sarah.

Sarah backed away and pulled Katherine towards the exit doors. The fire alarm went off as kids flooded the halls from the shooting. Sarah and Katherine went into the school parking lot and found police cars arriving. Police officers gathered Sarah and Katherine and shielded them behind a police car. Sarah started breathing heavily from the exertion.

The red-haired woman exited the same doors and looked over the squad of police. "Put your hands up!" one police officer shouted at her.

"Shoot to kill or we are all dead!" Sarah told an officer.

The red-haired woman ignored the officer and looked for Sarah and Katherine. She approached the police squad looking for her target. "Not a step forward," the officer warned.

The red-haired woman ignored the warning and kept walking. "Alright, fire," the officer shouted to the other officers.

The police loaded their shotguns and fired at the red-haired woman. The shotgun shells hit her in the arm, chest, and leg. The red-haired woman jerked from the hits and then suddenly caught one of the shells. She looked over the rubber shell and stared at the officers. "Give up!" the officer shouted at her.

The red-haired woman dropped the rubber shell and started firing on the officers killing each of them at point-blank range. The last officer took out his TASER and fired at her. The red-haired woman caught the TASER darts with her left hand which sparked harmlessly. She pointed her rifle at the officer and fired a few shots killing him instantly.

The red-haired woman then turned to see a jeep speeding away down the street.

Sarah accelerated away from the school realizing the police had utterly failed. "Speed ticket violation," the jeep computer told her as she continued to speed. Sarah ignored the ticket and looked over at a frightened Katherine. "It's going to be okay. You're safe with me," Sarah promised her.

Katherine merely nodded. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked her gently.

"I'm fine," Katherine said.

"Drive," Sarah ordered the computer. Immediately, the jeep drove by itself at a lower speed. Sarah gave Katherine a hug. "It's going to be alright," she said comforting the girl.

Sarah then looked over and saw the red-haired woman chasing them. With super-human speed, the red-haired woman was gaining on them. "Increase speed," she ordered the jeep computer.

"Unable to comply. Vehicle has reached legal speed limit," the computer replied.

"God-damn machine," Sarah cursed.

Sarah climbed into the back of the jeep and opened a trunk filled with weapons. Taking out a shotgun, Sarah fired at the red-haired woman pursuing them. The pellets hit the red-haired woman's chest, shoulder, and neck. The woman clutched her neck as blood leaked from her neck.

"So, you can bleed," Sarah smirked.

Sarah fired again blasting into the red-haired woman's chest. Her clothes were torn revealing body armor underneath. The red-haired woman raised her right arm to shield her face as she continued to run after them. Sarah continued to fire hitting her arm where her face was. The pellets merely sparked off her arm tearing the flesh. Sarah then fired at the woman's leg tearing more flesh but sparking off the metal underneath.

The jeep entered an intersection and slowed down allowing the red-haired woman to catch up. The red-haired woman leaped up onto the jeep and knocked the shotgun out of Sarah's hands. Sarah immediately reached for her pistol and fired two shots into her gut before the assassin took control of it. The woman tensed up from the pain of the pistol shots and then forced the pistol out of Sarah's hand. Sarah punched the woman to the face with her left hand nearly knocking her off the jeep.

"So, you felt that didn't you?" Sarah taunted.

The red-haired woman said nothing. She kicked Sarah hard forcing her back into the steering wheel. "Activating manual driving," the computer said.

The jeep swerved as Sarah lost control of the jeep. Cars moved out of the way as the jeep swerved through both lanes of traffic. "Drive," Sarah ordered the computer.

The red-haired woman slammed her fist into the computer screen and ripped out the circuitry deactivating the computer. Sarah took hold of the steering wheel and put the jeep into a spin. The red-haired woman barely held on as the jeep spun. Another car rammed into the jeep tossing the woman off the jeep entirely. Sarah's face rested on the steering wheel as her body shut down from the impact.

She looked over and saw the red-haired woman slowly get back to her feet. Sarah turned to see the driver get out to check on them. "You okay?" Sarah asked Katherine weakly.

"I think so," the scared child replied.

"What happened?" the driver asked as he walked over.

"Take the child, she's the Senator's daughter," Sarah told the driver.

"Which Senator?" the driver asked confused.

"My son, John Connor," Sarah replied.

The red-haired woman got back to her feet revealing metal endoskeleton on her arms and legs. Her face was bleeding from the car crash impact. The driver stared in amazement and took Katherine into his car. Sarah got out of the mangled jeep and took out a long knife. The red-haired woman stared at the car as it took off down the street and then back at Sarah.

"John Connor will not come to save you," she concluded. "You can't be used as a hostage," she judged.

"Machines only do what they're programmed to do. What's your excuse?" Sarah asked.

"Your son delayed progress to millions who suffered through the wars," the red-haired woman said vaguely.

"Skynet is progress?" Sarah said disdainfully.

The red-haired woman advanced on Sarah and grabbed her neck. Sarah struck back with her knife but the red-haired woman took hold of her wrist. Sarah's frail wrist was crushed by the machine grip of the red-haired woman. Sarah cried out in pain as the knife fell out of her hand.

"Warrior-to-warrior, I will make it quick," the red-haired woman told her.

"You decide your own fate," Sarah told her.

The red-haired woman broke Sarah's neck killing her and let her fall to the ground next to the ruined jeep. "I decided long ago. Goodbye," she said sadly.

* * *

Cameron's vision saw Sarah's heartbeat flat-line but didn't say anything to John in the passenger seat. She drove up to the jeep and parked in the middle of the street. John immediately got out of the vehicle and saw Sarah's body sitting up next to the jeep. "Mom!" John said as he approached her.

John came over to the body and checked for a pulse. Finding none, he stared at Cameron for answers. "Her third cervical vertebra is broken. She died instantly of spinal shock," Cameron said flatly.

"Is that supposed to be comforting?" John said becoming upset.

"Yes," Cameron replied.

John looked around as if to discover what had happened here. "Where's Katherine?" he wondered.

Cameron considered the question. "Her signal is moving at a high velocity to Andrews Air Force Base," she said.

John wiped away his tears as he saw his mother's bruised and torn body. "We must go, John," Cameron insisted.

John got to his feet. "You're right," he nodded.

John then saw the empty trunk in the back of the jeep. There were droplets of blood inside. Cameron put her finger in the blood and brought it close to her eyes. "Who's blood is it?" John asked fearing it was Katherine's.

"Unknown, the blood is synthetic," Cameron said lowering her hand from her eyes.

"What are we dealing with?" John wondered.

Cameron eyed John. "You and your mother changed the future. We are in uncharted territory, now."

* * *

The US President watched the TV intently as news updates continued to flow in detailing the shooting at the Capital building. Among the dead is Senator Robert Richardson of Nebraska who was found in a closet. "We have a total of twelve dead at the Capital building and another four dead police officers at an elementary school nearby," the FBI director informed the President.

"What was their target?" the President asked.

"We believe the target was US Senator John Connor. His daughter went to the elementary school nearby. We also have reports that his mother, Sarah Connor died in a car accident near the school. Police suspect it was a homicide. We have two dead suspects at the Capital building and we believe one is still at large," the FBI director continued.

"What of Senator Connor's daughter?" the President asked.

"A civilian brought her to Andrews Air Force base where she is in protective custody. We still don't know the whereabouts of Senator Connor or his wife, Cameron Connor," the FBI director answered.

"Thank you, I want to be informed of any new developments in the case," the President ordered.

"I suggest we move you to Andrews Air Force Base and get you in the air until we know what this is," the FBI director advised.

"You believe it is that serious?" the President asked.

The FBI director nodded. "Yes, Mr. President."

"I will not retreat. We will conduct business as usual," the President said resolved. He then turned to his Chief of Staff. "Inform the Joint Chiefs that we will be conducting the drill as scheduled."

"Yes, Mr. President," the Chief of Staff said leaving the room with the FBI director.

The President turned to the hologram TV in the oval office and stared without emotion at that images of the Capital building attack.


End file.
